Photograph
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemen, kemudian kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam menikmati aroma musim semi yang kusukai di dunia ini. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak aku mengalami perpindahan dunia secara paralel. Ini adalah duniaku yang sesungguhnya, dunia dimana aku bersama Ukyo-san./ fluff/ UkyoxHeroine/ cover bukan milikku.


**A/N: **Dulu, hanya butuh 2-3 hari bagi saya untuk menyukai anime ini dan mencintai pair Ukyo x Heroine, astaga 5 cowo cakep semua #fangirling. Shin, Toma, Ikki and Kent _were great but none of them loved her as much as Ukyo did_. _That's why Ukyo is the leader hero and Heroine's true boyfriend._

Saya ngga nyangka kalo Ukyo itu ternyata leader, pantesan lambangnya joker, ngga ketauan sih dari awal. Sedih dan terharu tahu kalo ternyata Ukyo berkorban banyak buat Heroine (masa bodo dengan sisi jahatnya).

**Disclaimer: **_All_ Amnesia'_s chara are not mine_. _The anime version written by Touko Machida_, _directed by_ Yoshimitsu Ohashi. Visual Novel (game) _version developed by_ Idea Factory.

**Warning:** Maybe OOC, future, AR (?), AU (?) ah _whatever_ deh... saya bingung dengan _setting_-nya.

**POV:** Pertama, sebenarnya ingin memakai POV ketiga, tapi berhubung nama heroine tidak diketahui jadi ya sudahlah pakai 'akuan' saja :D.

* * *

**Photograph**

**Amnesia/****アムネシア ****isn't mine**

**.**

**.**

**a Ukyo x Heroine fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko **

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar apartemen, kemudian kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam menikmati aroma musim semi yang kusukai di dunia ini. Ya, dunia _ini, _dimana memang seharusnya aku berada. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak aku mengalami perpindahan dunia secara paralel.

Ini adalah duniaku yang sesungguhnya. Dunia dimana aku bersama...

"Ukyo-_san_."

"_Ohayou,_" jawab pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu. Senyum hangat dan tatapan matanya yang sendu membuatku sedikit terpaku. Hal inilah salah satu yang kusukai dari Ukyo-_san_, selain sikap hangatnya tentu.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Eh... apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini? _A-ano_... jika memang iya—"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat, "kau selalu tampak sempurna di mataku."

"Terima kasih. Syukurlah kalau begitu," ia tersenyum. "Jadi ke studioku hari ini, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Hari ini kami memang berencana mengunjungi studionya. Tidak ada acara istimewa sih, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari dengannya, sebab akhir-akhir ini kami jarang bersama. Ukyo-_san_ sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer, aku sendiri sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang semakin berat di tahun ketigaku.

Sudah lama pula, aku tidak mengunjungi studionya. Mungkin sudah dua bulan semenjak terakhir kali aku kesana. Ukyo-_san_ adalah fotografer profesional, tentu saja ia tidak hanya mahir memotret pemandangan atau objek alam lainnya, tetapi juga handal dalam memotret model-model cantik untuk majalah. Terkadang itu membuatku sedikit merasa cemburu, namun aku mempercayai Ukyo-_san_.

Kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju studionya. Meski awalnya ragu, namun aku berhasil memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun dariku itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami.

.

.

Aku dan Ukyo-_san_ telah tiba di studio tempatnya bekerja. Banyak orang mulai bersiap dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Beberapa pekerja mempersiapkan tempat pemotretan, seperti latar belakang, lampu _flash_, menempatkan tripod, dan peralatan lainnya.

"Kau duduk di sini saja ya, kalau haus atau lapar bilang saja pada salah satu pekerja di sini. Mereka tahu bahwa kau adalah pacarku, tentu mereka akan melayanimu juga."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti, aku tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Ukyo-_san_. Aku akan melihatmu bekerja, semangat ya..."

Pemuda bertopi itu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Mengetahui kau berniat menemaniku bekerja seharian saja sudah membuatku senang."

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu—tanpa sekat—yang memang telah tersedia di studio foto ini. Ada banyak majalah yang tertata rapi di salah satu sudut ruangan, kuambil beberapa. Lembar demi lembar halaman kubuka, kemudian aku menemukan foto-foto artistik dimana Ukyo-_san _lah yang menjadi fotografernya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi ketika serombongan gadis-gadis cantik tiba di studio. Dari penampilannya, kurasa mereka model. Mereka berjumlah empat orang, kedatangannya langsung disambut hangat oleh para pekerja studio. Tidak berbasa-basi lama, aku melihat mereka segera pergi menuju ruang rias. Ketika berjalan melewatiku, beberapa di antara model itu ada yang memandangku dengan tatapan bersahabat, namun ada pula yang memandangku dengan tatapan risih. Mungkin mereka tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaanku di sini.

Tapi, apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah pacar Ukyo-_san_?

.

.

Satu jam berlalu sejak kedatangan model-model itu. Iris _emerald_-ku terkunci pada sosok pemuda yang terlihat paling sibuk di sana, Ukyo-_san_ tentu saja. Ia dan beberapa kru akan segera memulai sesi pemotretan.

"_Come on, girls_," seru seorang pekerja yang membawa manuskrip di tangannya. Sebuah sesi pemotretan yang baik, tentu saja diperlukan sebuah konsep tertentu. Aku penasaran dengan tema pemotretan yang akan segera berlangsung ini, di jalan ketika kami menuju kemari Ukyo-_san_ tidak bercerita apa-apa.

Tapi, tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mengetahuinya. Ketika keempat model tersebut keluar dari ruang rias mengenakan gaun pengantin, hal yang ingin kuketahui terjawab sudah. Aku tercengang melihat mereka semua, begitu cantik. Bahkan kurasa, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Satu per satu model mulai bergaya sesuai skrip, sesekali pose mereka diarahkan oleh seorang pengarah gaya, sebelum akhirnya Ukyo-_san_ mengeksekusinya menggunakan kamera. Ia terlihat profesional dalam menjalankan profesinya itu, dan aku bangga.

Tiba-tiba salah satu tim artistik berbisik kepada pengarah gaya. Dari gelagat bicaranya terlihat sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan telah terjadi.

"Apa? Dia sakit?"

—nampaknya salah satu model batal hadir karena sakit. Kedua kru terlihat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya Ukyo-_san _menghentikan pengambilan gambar dan menghampiri keduanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita membutuhkan satu model lagi untuk sesi ini, tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi, atau nanti pihak klien akan kecewa," ucap salah satu tim artistik itu.

Pacarku pun menampilkan ekspresi yang sama—kebingungan. "Tidak ada model yang sedang _available _saat sekarang, dari agensi model kemarin bilang padaku ini sedang _peak season_. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Si pemuda yang merupakan pengarah gaya kemudian melihat ke arahku. "_Ano_, Ukyo-_san_, bagaimana kalau…"

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, menjadi model dadakan studio mereka dengan baju pengantin dan _make up_. Aku merasa sedikit gugup, karena aku tidak pernah menjadi model sebelumnya. Namun, Ukyo-_san_ meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan karena aku ingin membantunya—daripada hanya sekedar diam duduk menonton, maka aku bersedia.

"Tak salah kau memiliki kekasih cantik, Ukyo-_san_, bisa membantu kita di saat darurat seperti ini," ucap si pengarah gaya, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum salah tingkah oleh pemuda berambut hijau panjang itu.

Lampu sorot terarah kepadaku, aku siap berpose dengan latar belakang putih di belakang. Ukyo-_san_ mempersiapkan kameranya—bersiap mengambil gambar.

Entah mengapa rasanya begitu mendebarkan, ketika orang yang kucintai melihatku melalui lensa kamera.

_Jepret. _

_Jepret. _

_Jepret._

Beberapa gambarku telah diambilnya. Aku berdoa semoga hasilnya tidak jelek.

Untunglah, akhirnya sesi foto yang menurutku mendebarkan segera usai. Kami pun diberi waktu istirahat.

.

.

Aku belum sempat berganti baju—masih dengan gaun pengantin—saat, tiba-tiba Ukyo-_san_ menghampiriku.

"Tahu tidak? Kau cantik sekali, rasanya tadi aku hampir tidak sanggup memotret karena aku terlalu takjub melihatmu."

Rasanya wajahku menghangat mendengar kata-katanya. Ukyo-_san_, bukanlah tipe lelaki penggombal, maka dari itu aku mencintainya.

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu."

Pemuda itu kemudian mengulas senyuman. "Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja, Ukyo-_san_."

Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Fotolah bersamaku, aku akan menjadi model pengantin prianya… hanya denganmu."

* * *

Kini, foto kami saat menjadi model pasangan pengantin itu telah tertempel di dinding. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, mengingat kenangan kami dulu dan hal-hal manis yang terjadi setelahnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. "Apa kau teringat waktu menjadi model dadakan itu?"

Aku menoleh pada lelaki tinggi yang kini sudah menjadi suamiku, surai hijaunya membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Perlahan aku menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan lupa bahwa setelah pemotretan itu kau tiba-tiba menggendongku dan berteriak—"

"—menikahlah denganku!" sambungnya.

Lalu, kami pun tertawa bersama mengingat momen unik itu.

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

**A/N:** nemu draft fic ini di laptop, baru ingat bahwa draft ini semula sudah ditulis sejak 2013, dan baru saya lanjutkan tadi. Jadi ingat ketika itu saya langsung menggilai Ukyo-Heroine. Untunglah ketika OVA Amnesia release beberapa bulan lalu, interaksi pairing ini tetap ketara, wajar sih karena Ukyo adalah true hero-nya :D, meskipun sedih juga karena fandom ini sepi banget meski animenya telah tamat setahunan yang lalu, tapi ngga apa-apa eh, nambahin arsip ya :D

Scene baju pengantin terinspirasi dari otome game-nya, meski dengan kisah yang berbeda tentu. Maaf jika ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Review, minna?


End file.
